


Betty

by Saraellen10



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Betty - Freeform, F/M, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraellen10/pseuds/Saraellen10
Summary: My interpretation of Taylor Swift's "Betty" in relation to Bughead. Enjoy!
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Betty

_Betty, I won’t make assumptions about why you switched your homeroom_

_But I think it’s ‘cause of me_

When Jughead walked into his first-period class, his heart instantly plummeted at the sight of her empty seat. 

_Betty, one time I was riding on my skateboard when I passed your house_

_It’s like I couldn’t breathe_

He rode his motorcycle past her house every day at 4 pm. Most days, he was met with the white lace of her bedroom curtains. One day he saw them. He saw her bright green eyes gazing back at him just for a moment. And at that moment he swore he almost crashed his bike. 

_You heard the rumors from Inez_

_You can’t believe a word she says_

_Most times, but this time it was true_

When Cheryl had told him what had happened in Archie’s garage, he wanted to believe it was gossip. But he couldn’t hide from the truth.

_The worst thing that I ever did_

_Was what I did to you_

But when Betty was in front of him crying, begging, pleading for him to listen. He left her there. He left her in the pouring rain. He said things to her that he knows he can’t take back. 

_But if I showed up at your party_

_Would you have me?_

_Would you want me?_

_Would you tell me to go fuck myself?_

She was leaving for New Haven in 2 months. Every inch of him wanted to run over to her house and see her just one more time. But he can’t bear the thought of looking at the hurt behind her eyes, and he can’t bear to hear the pain in her voice. 

_Or lead me to the garden?_

_In the garden would you trust me_

_If I told you it was just a summer thing?_

_I’m only seventeen_

_I don’t know anything but I know I miss you_

But if he could see her one more time… he would grab her hands and tell her it’s okay. And that he knows it was a mistake, he knows she didn’t mean it. He would pull her in close and say that their only kids and life is so fucked up. And there’s a shit ton of things he can’t predict, but he knows that he needs her. 

_Betty, I know where it all went wrong, your favorite song was playing from the far side of the gym_

_I was nowhere to be found, I hate the crowds, you know that. Plus, I saw you dance with him._

She looked breathtaking. Through all the lights and chaos, he could only focus on her. Then he heard it, the song from their first date was playing. They had gone to the drive-in right before it got torn down. But now the song was ringing in his ears. He looked at her, standing in the middle of the dancefloor, looking at him. He wanted so desperately to go to her, sweep her off her feet, and dance with her. But he was frozen. He couldn't do it. And in no time she was dancing with Trev who had come in to rescue her. Jughead left the dance early.

_You heard the rumors from Inez_

_You can’t believe a word she says_

_Most times, but this time it was true_

After the dance, the whole school caught on to the fact that they were broken up. He heard the whispers in the hallway, and he wanted to drown them out. Too bad you can’t escape reality. 

_The worst thing that I ever did_

_Was what I did to you_

But when Betty was in front of him crying, begging, pleading for him to listen. He left her there. He left her in the pouring rain. He said things to her that he knows he can’t take back. And when Betty was in front of him waiting for him to take her in. Waiting for him to make things right, he left her. He left her longing for him. Again. 

  
  


_But if I showed up at your party_

_Would you have me?_

_Would you want me?_

_Would you tell me to go fuck myself?_

She was leaving for New Haven in a month. Every inch of him wanted to run over to her house and see her just one more time. But he can’t bear the thought of looking at the hurt behind her eyes, and he can’t bear to hear the pain in her voice.

_Or lead me to the garden?_

_In the garden would you trust me_

_If I told you it was just a summer thing?_

_I’m only seventeen_

_I don’t know anything but I know I miss you_

But if he could see her one more time… he would grab her hands and tell her it’s okay. And that he knows it was a mistake, he knows she didn’t mean it. He would pull her in close and say that their only kids and life is so fucked up. And there’s a shit ton of things he can’t predict, but he knows that he needs her. 

_I was walking home on broken cobblestones_

_Just thinking of you when she pulled up_

_Like a figment of my worst intentions_

_She said “James, get in let’s drive”_

He was sitting at Pop’s trying to work, but thoughts of her kept distracting him. He hadn’t slept in weeks. But when Veronica walked in, equally hurt, and suggested they spend the rest of the summer at her beach house to escape the pain- he was too tired to protest. 

_Those days turned into nights_

_Slept next to her but_

_I dreamt of you all summer long_

His days were spent at the beach or fancy dinners. But he didn’t find joy in any of it. He couldn’t shake her out of his head. Summer was a nightmare without her.

_Betty, I’m here on your doorstep_

_And I planned it out for weeks now, but it’s finally sinking in_

He couldn't run away from his problems anymore. The thoughts kept running through his head. 

_Betty, right now is the last time I can_

_Dream about what happens when you see_

_My face again_

_The only thing I wanna do_

_Is make it up to you_

He can’t let her image keep haunting him. They have been on borrowed time their whole lives, and all Jughead wants to use the remnants of it on... is her. 

_So, I showed up at your party_

_Yeah I showed up at your party_

_Yeah I showed up at your party_

He took the first bus back to Riverdale. It was 5 am when he got to her door. She leaves for school in 6 hours. Instead of knocking, he climbs up the side ladder in an act all too familiar. He is at her window. 

_Will you have me?_

_Will you love me?_

_Will you kiss me on the porch in front of all your stupid friends?_

He takes a shaky breath in and pounds on the glass. To his surprise, she appears in front of him and slides the window up. He's speechless. The two just stare at each other, breathing rapidly, with tears forming in both of their eyes. When he finally can speak, she stops him. 

_If you kiss me_

_Will it be just like I dreamed it?_

And she pulls him in, their lips crashing into one another. He grabs her face like he had done so many times before, but this time it was electric. It was as if all the time in the world has been leading up to this very moment

_Will it patch your broken wings?_

But alas this is only temporary. They still have heaps of pain to unpack.

_I’m only seventeen_

_I don’t know anything_

_but I know I miss you_

It doesn’t matter. They are young and in love. They don’t know what will happen in a day or twenty. They don’t know if their damage is beyond repair. But they do know that they need each other.

_Standing in your cardigan_

_Kissing in my car again_

_Stopped at a streetlight, you know I miss_

_You_

So they stay there. Kissing each other through the window. Wrapped in each other’s arms. Unsure of what’s to come. But he knows he refuses to miss her anymore.

  
  



End file.
